


Unbreakable

by mcnegan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcnegan/pseuds/mcnegan
Summary: Michonne gets caught trying to hide supplies from the Saviors and when she fights back against Negan, things get out of hand.
Relationships: Michonne & Negan (Walking Dead), Michonne/Negan (Walking Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a re-post as I previously deleted this story.)

Michonne works at a rapid pace, crawling through dust and dirt to collect every last can of food she can shove into her backpack. With Rick’s continued refusal to work with Negan, he’s ordered his men to take everything they can get their hands on – their previous deals and agreements be damned. She knows she’s running out of time and her endeavor is a brave one, but she’s not going to let her friends starve. Negan isn’t going to make them bow down and come crawling back begging for forgiveness and a helping hand…not anymore.

Scooting on her knees across the cement floor of the garage, she flips several of her heavy dreadlocks over her shoulder and out of the way as she scoops any remaining food into the opening of her bag. The boxes and cans rattle together as she dumps them haphazardly into the filled backpack. When the pack is ready to burst at the seams, Michonne yanks at the drawstring and closes the opening, not able to snap the metal closure together with the amount of food brimming from within. Just as she shifts her weight to stand, the sound of a breathy chuckle filters into the room. Whipping her head around, her dark eyes land on the very source of all the community’s recent problems.

“You people just never learn, do you?” Negan muses absently, glancing around the room. “Bunch of fuckin’ animals.”

Michonne observes the man with a cold glare, trying not to panic over being caught red-handed sneaking food out instead of leaving it for his men. Negan’s uninterested tone and lack of anger leads her to believe that he hasn’t yet spotted the food-filled bag beside her, though she knows trying to hide it now is only going to give her away. 

She remains silent, not wanting to bring any unnecessary attention to herself and hoping the unbearable man in the doorway will grow bored and move on to bother someone else. When Negan’s eyes scan over Michonne’s annoyed visage and down her fit body before landing on the sack situated next to her khaki-clad thigh, she knows she’s been caught.

“What do we have here?” Negan proclaims with forced enthusiasm and an icy tone.

She makes the mistake of flicking her eyes over to the katana propped against a far wall and Negan catches on to her plan immediately. Michonne launches her body across the room, trying to pounce on her weapon before Negan can stop her, but he’s far too quick. Just as she reaches a gloved hand for the handle of the katana, Negan’s booted foot shoots out and kicks the weapon across the room with a loud clatter. 

With Michonne sprawled at his feet, he grabs the collar of her vest and drags her to her feet. Glaring down at her, he levels a scathing look on her and opens his mouth to threaten or otherwise berate her. Before he can slip a single syllable past his lips, Michonne swings her body forward and smashes her forehead forcefully into Negan’s pointed nose.

The painful blow causes him to release her from his hold to grasp his bleeding nose and Michonne immediately takes advantage of the freedom to snatch up the hefty bag of food and try to make a break for it. She nearly makes it to the door when a strong hand wraps around her forearm. She manages to pull her limb free of Negan’s grasp and whirls around to swing the bulging bag of cans in his direction, nailing him in the arm and nearly knocking him off balance. With a frustrated roar, Negan pulls at the strap of the bag and rips it from Michonne’s hands, sending several cans of food rolling across the room when he throws it to the ground.

“No!” she snarls, lunging for the bag, desperately trying to retrieve the food that is going to keep her people alive.

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he warns angrily.

Negan grabs Michonne’s throat with crushing pressure and slams her strong body against the wall. The jarring force of her skull cracking against the solid sheet-rock disorients Michonne for a moment, but with a stabilizing shake of her head, she continues fighting back. 

Bringing her fist up, she smashes her knuckles into Negan’s cheek with impressive force, the blood leaking from his already injured nose splattering onto her own visage when her hand makes contact with his face. She can see the shock in his eyes and nearly laughs at the mere fact that he’s letting her get one over on him so easily; maybe he’s not as tough and powerful as he likes to think.

Michonne knows it’s useless trying to skirt past Negan and grab the bag of food, but she can’t leave her katana behind. Deciding which object is of more importance to her, Michonne slips past Negan’s stunned form and crouches to the ground to snatch her beloved weapon as she heads for the door. An irate growl flies past her plush lips as Negan’s boot catches around her ankle and she’s sent sprawling to the floor. In an instant, he’s on her, trapping her flailing body to the ground under his bulky weight and clouding her senses with the distinct scent of leather and sweat.

“Get the fuck off of me!” she yells, fighting hard against Negan and making it near impossible for him to control her.

A hand grasps her shoulder and struggles to flip her onto her back, revealing Negan’s looming form and enraged face above her. Blood drips rapidly from both of his nostrils and a red mark mars his cheekbone. Michonne prides herself in the damage she’s already done to the formidable man. From the corner of her eye, Michonne spots her dropped katana once more and immediately reaches for it. 

Dragging the sword between her body and the heaving chest of the angry man above her, Michonne tries to yank the katana free of it’s sheath, though Negan’s bruising grip on her wrists stops her before she can reveal more than a few inches of the glinting silver blade.

“Fuckin’ drop it,” Negan hisses, squeezing more firmly against her slender wrists. “Don’t get yourself hurt.”

Screwing her face up at Negan’s condescending tone, Michonne shoves upward, crushing the few exposed inches of the blade against Negan’s throat and slicing a shallow gash into the skin of his neck. He groans in pain and rage as he tries to fight against Michonne’s tight hold on the katana, only managing to form another superficial cut against the line of his jaw. With blood now dripping from his chin and neck, Negan gives in to his temper and shoves downward with all his strength.

The power of his strong push finally conquers Michonne’s relentless fighting and her arms bend at the elbows, causing one of the hands Negan has fisted around the katana to come down forcefully onto her face. His hand smashes into her mouth, crashing her lips into her teeth and prompting a flow of blood straightaway. The coppery taste permeating her mouth incites Michonne’s vexation and her desire to kick the shit out of the panting asshole holding her down. 

With her own blood filling her mouth and Negan’s falling in warm drops on her sweaty chest, she resumes her unwavering struggle against him. Pulling a leg up, she jabs her knee into Negan’s gut, earning a satisfying grunt of pain and a final opportunity for escape. Though she knows Negan is too close for her to actually get away, she figures the more she fights back and injures him, the less quick and precise his reactions will be and eventually she’ll be able to get out.

Scrambling away on her hands and knees, Michonne thrusts a leg backwards when Negan wraps his fingers around one of her ankles. She kicks desperately at him, hoping to land at least a few painful blows, but her efforts are for naught when Negan yanks her off balance and she falls to the ground, smashing her chin against the concrete in the process. Stinging pain shoots across her jaw as Negan drags her fallen body backwards and beneath him, using his knees to press against the backs of her thighs and pin her down.

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters in exhaustion, letting out a huff as he catches his breath and presses his wide palm between her shoulder blades.

“Let me up, you bastard,” Michonne grunts, still trying to wrestle her way out of the room.

“Goddammit girl, you are feisty as hell,” Negan offers with a breathy chuckle. “I like my ladies with a little fight in ‘em. The crazy, tough ones are always more fun to screw.”

Michonne rolls her eyes at Negan’s lewd comment, ignoring the heated bolt that spears through her stomach at his vulgar words. She tries to fight back further when Negan reaches for her wrists, but eventually gives in as he pins he hands behind her back. Finally satisfied with her submission and what he hopes is her ebbing resistance, Negan lets up on the pressure he’s exerting over her body.

“I’m gonna let you get up, but if you go after me again we’re gonna have some serious issues. Understand?” he implores her with a business-like tone.

“Whatever,” she huffs snottily, a cloud of dirt kicking up with the single, biting word.

Negan hesitates for a moment considering Michonne’s cold tone, but eventually lets her up. Pulling against the wrists he still holds in his hands, he lifts her muscular form off the ground and positions her back against his chest. Michonne shifts on her knees, unintentionally pressing her trapped hands against Negan’s crotch and feeling shocked and surprised by the hard bulge she finds there. A wave of disgust and indignation washes over her, but she decides to use Negan’s weakness and randy behavior in her favor. Leaning more firmly against him, she swivels her hips subtly, grinding against the length of him in a seemingly innocent movement.

“If you don’t stop rubbing that fine ass all over my dick, I’ll take you right here on this dirty ass floor,” Negan growls darkly.

Michonne can’t help the anger that sweeps over her or the inkling of arousal that forms between her thighs. She hates the man and has no interest in any sort of relation with him, but she finds that his proposition is one she isn’t entirely opposed to. Blaming that entirely on the variety of caustic and powerful emotions coursing through her and mulling her good sense, Michonne allows the passionate anger to fuel her continued disobedience and lets it prompt the sharply spoken words that fly from her mouth.

“You won’t do shit,” she bites, unsure why she’s taunting the man considering how much he loves a challenge.

Before she even has a second to regret her provoking words, Negan shoves her forward, forcing her to catch herself with her palms braced against the cool concrete beneath her. Moving with determination, Negan tucks his fingers under the wide strip of Michonne’s leather belt, pulling her closer to him as he slaps a heavy palm across her ample backside. He rubs the area for a moment before repeating the action several times. Reaching beneath her, he unclasps Michonne’s belt and opens the button on her pants, loosening them enough to slide them over her curvy hips and off her ass along with her plain underwear. He’s chagrined that the redness of his handprint is scarcely visible on the deep tones of her flesh, though he’s pleased to see the slightly raised welts from where he’d hit her.

“Old Ricky the Prick would be so disappointed in you,” Negan chides as he shoves a hand between her luscious thighs and immediately plunges two fingers past her plump lips. “Like a damn ocean down there. Maybe you like the idea of Rick knowing what a cock-hungry little thing you are.”

“Shut the fuck up and get on with it,” Michonne growls, wanting to get this over with before she comes to her senses. Her emotions are running too high for her to consider the consequences of what she’s about to do and at the moment, all she knows is that she’s making this decision and sticking to it.

“You got a mouth on you, sweetheart,” Negan states unamused, the sound of his jingling belt and lowering zipper mingling with his deep voice. “I’d love to see those pretty lips wrapped around my dick so you can’t say another fuckin’ word, but you got me so riled up I’m about to shoot off before I even get a taste of Rick’s sweet little pussy.”

Negan’s words douse nearly every desire Michonne has to continue this, but she doesn’t have time to back out when Negan yanks her back, pulling her almost fully into his lap as he thrusts up into her. Michonne holds back a deep sigh as Negan buries himself deeply in her warm wetness, biting her lip against a moan at the suddenness of his intrusion and the stinging sensation caused by the pressure of his thick girth. Negan grabs onto the back of Michonne’s shirt, using the material to pull her wholly into his thrusts rather than taking a hold of her hips to guide her movements.

“Not used to a cock this size, huh?” Negan murmurs confidently as he slides himself in and out of her willing body, not giving her any time to adjust to his size.

“No, I’m accustomed to something much bigger,” Michonne retorts coldly through clenched teeth, not wanting the man behind her to believe she’s enjoying this at all.

Hearing her words, Negan shoves several fingers into her mouth and pulls her jaw open to prevent her from saying anything else; several strings of drool dribble from her separated lips to collect beside her hand on the concrete. He just wants to channel his rage and get off, not listen to some sassy woman mouth off to him while he’s balls deep inside of her. Negan fucks her like an animal, determined to make her call out for him when she cums. His primal desire to show her how a real man fucks is partly motivated by his constant need to put Rick to shame, and he has no intention of stopping until Michonne is shaking and screaming under him.

Michonne tries to ignore the pleasure Negan is forcing on her body, doing everything she can to imagine it’s anyone but him filling her to the brim. She loves Rick and knows she never should have let this happen, but she has to admit that Negan’s brutal fucking and demanding thrusts are a nice change from the pace of her gentle and caring lover. The feeling of Negan sliding his saliva-soaked fingers out of her mouth and between her thighs to rub the swollen bundle of nerves there brings Michonne back to the present and gives her no choice but to think about the disagreeable man wreaking havoc on her body. 

Not wanting Negan to know just how good he’s making her feel, she leans forward, biting the flesh of her wrist to muffle the pleasured sounds seeping between her parted lips. Negan slaps her ass roughly, watching the flesh jiggle enticingly as his dripping cock slips in and out of her soaked cunt. He grabs a handful of her thick dreadlocks, yanking painfully to pull her mouth away from her arm and force her to expel all of her moans and groans as he pumps his hips relentlessly.

“Takin’ it like a champ!” he calls out in a sick sort of praise as he continues ravishing Michonne.

Negan seems to be spurred on by her refusal to fully give in and vocalize her pleasure and it only makes his thrusting that much harder. He pummels Michonne roughly, not caring if he’s hurting her. Eventually, she can’t hold back and several small moans escape her. The sound pushes Negan closer to his release, and he moves things along, knowing that it won’t be long before he explodes.

“I wanna see the look on the face of Rick’s girl while I fuck an orgasm into her traitorous pussy,” Negan grunts as he pulls his throbbing dick out of Michonne’s tight channel and divests her of her shoes and pants before pushing her to her back on the ground.

As soon as he braces himself over her body, Michonne spits up into his face in retaliation for his disgusting gibe. She refuses to let him have the satisfaction of watching her fall apart beneath him. Negan lifts a hand to wipe the mass of saliva off his face, looking down at the fluid tinged pink from the drying blood covering his face. He lifts his burning eyes to Michonne’s, ready to punish her for her misbehavior. All he manages is a sharp slap across her cheek and then she’s moving before he has the chance to do anything further.

Michonne wraps a strong thigh over Negan’s hip and pushes against him, flipping him onto his back. For a moment, he considers stopping her as this is impeding his plans to have her under him when she cums, but her determination prevents him from interrupting. She climbs over top of him, sitting astride his legs as she lowers herself on his twitching cock. Wasting no time, she bounces up and down, gliding her slick walls over Negan’s pulsating length with fervor as she races towards achieving her own climax. The head of his cock bumps her cervix and every inch of him rubs deliciously against her walls, causing her thighs to vibrate and flutter with the sheer ecstasy of it. Her walls ripple violently as her orgasm approaches and she squeezes her eyes shut to block out the sight of Negan’s victorious expression.

“Look at me,” Negan gruffs, pressing his fingers into Michonne’s hips to get her attention. “I want you to see who’s making you cum, whose dick is buried all the way up inside that tight cunt.”

Sick of hearing Negan’s mouth and dealing with him just to get an orgasm, Michonne slaps a gloved hand over the center of his face, not caring that her leather-covered palm is crushing his nose and limiting his ability to breathe properly. Using her grip on his face, she pushes Negan’s head to the side, making sure that she doesn’t have to look at him and ensuring that he can’t see her. The moment his eyes are off of her, a powerful orgasm overtakes her and her whole body shivers as her release coats Negan’s length and drips down between them, easing his way as he hammers brutally into her seizing pussy and shows no consideration for her comfort.

“Ah fuck, I’m so close,” Negan announces, his voice growing weak with his impending release. “Keep fuckin’ going.“

Michonne obeys for a moment as she rides out her own orgasm, but once she’s gotten off, she no longer cares about whether or not the man beneath her reaches completion. She slows her movement and starts to pull away, but Negan takes her hips in a vice-like grip, holding her against his hips and not letting her climb off his dick.

“Don’t move, stay right fuckin’ there,” Negan warns dangerously, panic and the proximity of his climax causing him to use an incredible amount of strength to hold Michonne in place.

Utilizing every ounce of hatred and spite in her, Michonne braces her hands and feet against the floor and pushes back forcefully the moment Negan’s cock jerks within her; removing her heat from his length just as he’s about to cum and effectively ruining his precious orgasm. He unleashes a disparaged roar as ropes of cum spew from his convulsing dick and stain the material of his black t-shirt.

Standing on her feet, Michonne fixes her disheveled clothing as Negan glances up at her with a crooked smirk. He’s acting as though he isn’t bothered by what she’d done, but she can see in his eyes just how disappointed and frustrated he is that she spoiled his pleasure. He watches her as he pushes a hand through his hair and slicks it back before lifting his hips to pull his pants back on.

“That was fun, we should do it again next time Ricky isn’t slipping it to ya the way you need,” Negan sneers cockily.

“Thanks for the offer, but a five minute ride isn’t what I need so I’ll have to decline,” she bites out, taking a massive hit at Negan’s ego and insulting his quick-triggered orgasm and lack of stamina.

Bending at the waist, Michonne grabs her katana and discarded bag of food, slipping out of there with the goods before Negan recovers and comes to his senses, remembering that she shouldn’t have either item in the first place. She paces quickly out of the room and through the front door of the house, taking a deep gulp of fresh air once she’s outside. She leans on the exterior of the building, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to stop the tears of shame and regret collecting in her eyes. 

She allows herself to wallow for only a minute before wiping her damp cheeks on the back of her hand. Using the moisture of her salty tears, she scrubs against the dried blood on her split lip and the splotches covering her chest, removing any evidence of what just transpired before returning to Rick with the food she’s managed to save for their people.


End file.
